The Night Of
by Tisiphone-Edge
Summary: Emma est la Sauveuse parce que fruit d'un véritable amour. Alors pourquoi le prince Neal ne connaîtra jamais un destin similaire...?
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : The Night Of

**Genre** : Romance, Mystère, Tragédie, Angoisse, Souffrance/Confort, Famille

**Temporalité** : milieu de la saison 3, avant que la deuxième malédiction ne soit lancée, durant le retour des personnages de conte de fée dans la Forêt Enchantée.

**Résumé** : Emma est la Sauveuse parce que fruit d'un véritable amour. Alors pourquoi le prince Neal ne connaîtra jamais un destin similaire...

**Note de l'auteur : **Bonjour tout le monde ! Je me présente, Tisiphone-Edge, et toute nouvelle dans le fandom de OUAT. J'ai toujours voulu écrire une fanfiction sur OUAT, univers incroyablement riche, et aujourd'hui, c'est chose faite ! L'histoire part d'une certaine théorie. Triste ? Glauque ? Cruelle ? A vous de choisir ;-)

* * *

_..._

_« C'est le moment de la récolte et tu ne te souviens pas avoir planté la graine ? Ce n'est pas de chance, camarade ! »  
_Captain Hook, saison 3, épisode 13

...

* * *

La chambre royale. Grande, aérée et meublée avec chaleur. La maîtresse des lieux était installée devant sa coiffeuse et brossait délicatement ses longs cheveux noirs. Il la caressa longuement des yeux avant d'émerger de sa contemplation lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui.

« David ? »

Il s'avança en souriant, dans sa tenue de chasseur : chemise bouffante, pantalon serré, ceinture brillante et bottes de cuir.

« Regarde toi ! s'exclama-t-il. Comment ne pas succomber ? Tu es tellement belle...

— Tu n'es pas avare en compliments aujourd'hui ! Pas que je m'en plaigne, remarque. »

Elle se leva et le rejoignit.

« Ta robe, commenta-t-il en lorgnant sur ses jambes nues.

— Ah ça ? releva la jeune femme un brin gêné. Je sais que c'est stupide mais je sais que tu aimais bien mes nuisettes à Storybrooke. Alors j'ai demandé à Simplet de m'en tailler une dans le même style... »

Fines bretelles, tissu brillant, entre le bleu et le vert, et très courte. Une description concise mais fidèle de la fameuse « nuisette ».

« Ça te plaît ? »

Il sourit de toutes ses dents.

« J'adore ! »

Et sur ses mots, il s'empara de sa bouche, la souleva par les hanches et la conduisit droit dans le lit conjugal.

Snow White, fille du roi Leopold et de la reine Eva. Les récits ne s'y trompaient pas : elle était d'une beauté à couper au couteau. Une peau de porcelaine, un menton déterminé, des lèvres carmin et des yeux... Jamais il n'avait vu pareils yeux chez d'autres. Et pourtant, il en avait connu des femmes...

« Oh, oui, hm...Ne t'arrête pas ! »

Même sa voix était parfaite ! Elle allait le rendre fou ! Il accéléra le mouvement, pris d'une soudaine frénésie.

« David ! »

Il se libéra après elle, malgré l'attiédissement un peu brusque de son excitation. Désireux de retrouver l'ardeur sacrée, il déposa un baiser furtif sur les lèvres gonflée de désir et formula sa requête.

« Juste pour cette fois, appelle-moi James.

— Quoi ? »

Elle se redressa, la couverture autour de la poitrine, les sourcils froncés.

« Pourquoi je ferais ça ? »

Il lui sourit.

« Pour rien, juste en souvenir du bon vieux temps. De quand nous nous sommes rencontrés.

— Mais je ne t'ai jamais appelé James, rétorqua la femme avant de nuancer son propos. Enfin je n'en ai pas le souvenir... »

Elle fit mine de sonder sa mémoire et il comprit rapidement qu'il était en terrain miné. S'il insistait trop, elle deviendrait soupçonneuse. Tant pis pour son bonus.

Il devait battre en retraite.

« Tu sais quoi ? Oublie ça. »

Et il coupa court à la conversation en l'embrassant en urgence. Elle eut un mouvement de protestation, mais se résigna rapidement et se laissa aller à nouveau.

« Oh mon Dieu ! C'est tellement bon ! »

_Ouais je sais_, pensa-t-il fortement en claquant ses cuisses lourdes contre celle de Snow White. Elle n'était pas la première femme à lui dire ça. Mais elle était la première à le mettre dans cet état.

Tellement belle...

Le deuxième orgasme fut plus intense. Une dernière grimace et le prince s'écroula en sueur dans son cou laiteux. Quelque minutes plus tard, des doigts glissèrent dans ses cheveux et l'extirpèrent de son refuge.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

Les yeux encore embués par sa prestation, il ne put que ressentir les mouvements de la main, balayant calmement ses cheveux mouillés. Puis le voile s'évapora et il put la voir distinctement.

La femme qui le regardait avec tendresse et douceur, presque maternité...

Il émergea.

« Tu sembles pensif, souffla-t-elle. »

Non, pas pensif.

Perdu.

« David ? »

Silence.

« David ? »

Il ne put se tourner vers elle qu'elle lui colla un baiser sonore sur la joue. Ses yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent et sa mâchoire tomba. Elle éclata de rire, ravie de sa blague. La surprise passée, il rit à son tour, emporté par sa légèreté.

Le silence revenu, elle se redressa, s'installa sur ses cuisses lourdes et l'enlaça.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui te tracasse. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas m'en parler. Mais sois sûr que tu parviendras à le surmonter.

— Tu sembles plutôt sûr de toi, observa-t-il.

— C'est normal, répondit-elle en plongea son regard dans le sien. Tu es mon homme. Tu réussis toujours. »

Et elle l'embrassa chastement. Il ferma les yeux pour savourer la sensation. Si la paix avait un goût, ce serait sûrement celui de ses lèvres.

Elle se sépara de lui, il ouvrit les yeux. Elle passait à nouveau ses doigts dans ses cheveux, dans ce geste qui le rendait fébrile, et le contempla. Son cœur redoubla de cadence. Et à cet instant précis quelque chose s'emboîta en lui. Une vérité qu'il n'aurait jamais cru un jour atteindre mais qui était désormais pleine et entière.

« Je crois que je suis amoureux de toi, souffla-t-il. »

Elle haussa un sourcil, le regard brillant d'amusement.

« Tu penses ? Dois-je m'inquiéter en tant que femme ? »

Il la contempla longuement, puis rectifia très sérieusement.

« Non tu as raison. Je sais que je t'aime. » Puis, de la malice sur les lèvres, il ajouta : « Et c'est pourquoi ce soir, tu es à moi. Rien qu'à moi ! »

Et avant qu'elle ne puisse protester, il l'embrassa à nouveau, prêt à la combler encore et encore. Elle tandis qu'il contemplait ses joues rougies par l'effort, son cerveau fonctionna à plein régime.

Snow White était son âme-sœur. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Pas lorsque le sexe était aussi bon avec elle. Pas lorsqu'elle le complétait aussi parfaitement. Parce lorsqu'elle le poussait aussi loin dans ses retranchements.

Elle était de lignée royale.

Elle était née princesse.

Elle était sa destinée.

Elle était-

« David ! »

Il donna son dernier coup de rein, passablement énervé, mais se déversa à son tour. Les yeux clos, il bascula sur le côté et fixa le plafond.

Chasse la réalité, elle revient au galop...

« Hey, souffla-t-elle.

— Hm ? répondit-il vaguement. »

Elle se pencha vers lui et lui murmura quelque chose au creux de l'oreille. Un petit secret qui termina de sceller leur destin à tous les deux.

Il se redressa, pensif, puis plongea son regard dans le sien.

« La nuit que tu passes, commença-t-il.

— Oui ?

— Elle n'est pas encore terminée. Parce que tu n'as encore rien vu de ce que je peux accomplir ! »

Et sous le rire mélodieux de la plus belle, il reprit ses papouilles.

Snow White était son âme-sœur, sa destinée. Mais elle lui avait été volé par un vulgaire berger, imposteur et accessoirement jumeau.

Et c'était quelque chose que le Prince James allait rectifier.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre** : The Night Of

**Genre** : Romance, Mystère, Tragédie, Angoisse, Souffrance/Confort, Famille

**Temporalité** : milieu de la saison 5, dans le Royaume de Hadès

**Résumé** : Emma est la Sauveuse parce que fruit d'un véritable amour. Alors pourquoi le prince Neal ne connaîtra jamais un destin similaire...

**Note de l'auteur** : Bonjour tout le monde ! Je me présente, Tisiphone-Edge, et toute nouvelle dans le fandom de OUAT. J'ai toujours voulu écrire une fanfiction sur OUAT, univers incroyablement riche, et aujourd'hui, c'est chose faite ! L'histoire part d'une certaine théorie. Triste ? Glauque ? Cruelle ? A vous de choisir ;-)

...

...

* * *

...

...

Des barreaux aux fenêtre, un lit métallique, une porte blindée, une cellule étroite. Et tout ça, sans compter ses poignets enchaînés aux montants du lit. Adossée contre le mur, elle essaya de tirer la chaine pour y détecter un maillon faible. Elle était relativement lâche, mais suffisamment résistante.

Snow White grogna. Son évasion promettait d'être compliquée...

Un grincement sourd retentit. Elle s'accroupit rapidement sur le lit et guetta la porte, prête à jouer des jambes au moindre danger. Un homme entra silencieusement dans la pièce, porta son index sur sa bouche et lui sourit. Snow se détendit à la vision du visage familier.

Il s'approcha d'elle, sortit un trousseau de clé et s'attaqua aux menottes de la jeune femme. Elle l'observa faire du coin de l'œil, puis se massa les poignets lorsqu'ils furent libérés. Il l'embrassa rapidement et lui fit signe de la suivre. Elle quitta le lit, mais n'effectua pas plus de mouvement. Ses yeux verts procédèrent à une analyse plus approfondie du nouvel arrivant. Et même s'il ne lui offrait plus que son dos pour étude, sa conclusion fut sans appel.

« Pourquoi tu m'as enlevée ? »

Il se figea un instant puis se retourna, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

« Tu es plutôt perspicace aujourd'hui. Comment tu as compris ?

— N'y voit aucune offense mais ton jeu d'acteur est mauvais. Et...

— Et...? reprit l'homme, amusé par son attitude guillerette.

— Et David embrasse beaucoup mieux que toi ! » répondit-elle en s'armant d'un sourire hypocrite parfaitement maîtrisé.

James, fils du roi George, perdit son sourire et Snow se mit sur ses gardes. Sa méthode d'évasion bien à elle : énerver son ravisseur jusqu'à ce qu'il baisse sa vigilance et l'assommer. Une méthode qui s'était très souvent avérée gagnante par le passé...

Un éclat de rire retentit dans la pièce et Snow comprit que James allait être un adversaire plus coriace.

« Une petite question pour toi princesse : quand suis-je mort ?

— Je ne sais pas et je m'en fiche !

— Eh bien tu ne devrais pas, parce que si tu connaissais la réponse à cette question, tu ne te serais jamais aventuré à me comparer à mon frère, crois-moi ! »

Le regard de Snow se voila. Il savait quelque chose qu'elle ignorait et ça la mettait indéniablement en position d'infériorité.

« Tu es très belle les cheveux longs, princesse. Mais entre nous, poursuit James en s'avançant d'un pas. Je crois que je te préfères comme ça. Les cheveux courts soulignent mieux ton regard. »

Elle flancha, déstabilisée par les propos. Et ce n'était pas l'aspect flatteur du compliment qui la troublait mais son contenu. Elle fit mentalement le calcul et la conclusion traversa ses lèvres roses :

« Tu m'as déjà rencontrée. »

Un début de sourire se dessina sur le visage du ravisseur.

« Il y a deux jours dans l'Underbrooke Diner, poursuivit Snow. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on se rencontrait. Parce que tu m'as déjà vue, à une époque où j'avais les cheveux longs. Mais je n'ai jamais eu les cheveux longs que dans la Forêt Enchantée. Donc tu m'as rencontrée dans la Forêt Enchantée.

— Touché princesse ! Je savais que tu étais du genre intelligente ! »

Snow ignora la miqueet poursuivit sa réflexion. Elle savait où, mais avec toutes ces malédictions, demeurait une question en suspens :

« Quand ?

— C'est là toute la question, princesse, lui rappela gentiment l'homme en agitant son doigt devant elle.

— Arrêtons les énigmes, tu veux ? Réponds-moi ! »

À quelle occasion l'avait-elle rencontré ? David lui avait parlé du combat contre Béhémoth et de la fin tragique de son jumeau. Alors leur première rencontre s'était forcément produite avant. Peut-être à leur adolescence ? Ou leur enfance ?

« Il y a un an. »

Snow émergea de ses pensées et fixa James.

« Notre première rencontre, c'était il y a un an, dans la Forêt enchanté.

— Ce n'est pas possible, rétorqua aussitôt Snow. Tu étais mort bien avant, et depuis longtemps.

— Je ne suis pas mort lors de mon combat contre Béhémoth. Je suis mort 30 ans plus tard ».

Snow se figea puis l'observa en biais, incertaine.

Il y a un an dans la Forêt Enchantée, c'est-à-dire après la première malédiction mais avant la seconde. Et si elle l'avait effectivement rencontré à cette époque, sans savoir qu'il était encore vivant, alors elle aurait tout à fait pu le confondre avec...

« Oh mon Dieu ! »

Il sourit.

« Touché, coulé, princesse. »

...

...

« Je suis mort il y a un an, dans la Forêt enchantée. Ce qui signifie que j'ai vécu suffisamment longtemps pour voir mon frère prendre mon identité et en jouir à son bon vouloir. Suffisamment longtemps pour vouloir me venger et en faire de même. »

Le visage de Snow se décomposa.

« Eh oui princesse ! David s'est présenté à toi sous le nom de James, et moi je me suis présenté à toi sous nom de David. »

À cet instant, Snow White se sentit dépossédée de quelque chose de très précieux. D'un souvenir de David.

Car il n'en était pas un.

« Au début, ce n'était que de la curiosité, vraiment. Je voulais connaître sa vie, son quotidien, son château, ses amis. Je comptais partir aussitôt. Mais je t'ai vue dans cette chambre, dans cette « nuisette » et... Eh bien, disons que je ne suis qu'un homme ! »

_— Juste pour cette fois, appelle-moi James. —_

Snow écarquilla les yeux en se souvenant. Le choc passé, elle releva la tête et foudroya du regard James.

« Tu es de la pire espèce...Tu n'as aucun droit de te qualifier « d'homme » !

— Pas vraiment le genre de discours que tu as tenu cette nuit-là, fit remarquer James. Avec toutes ces caresses ardentes et ces "je t'aime" à profus-

— Ces mots étaient destinés à mon mari, coupa sèchement Snow. Pas toi. Je n'aime qu'un seul homme et il s'appelle David !

— Désolée princesse, mais ce n'est pas pour David Nolan que tu t'es empressée d'écarter les cuisses cette nuit-là ! »

La gifla trancha l'air mais ne parvint pas à destination. James, fils du roi George, avait de très bons réflexes. Il attrapa la main en plein vol, s'empara de l'autre au passage, et les colla contre le mur. Il était maintenant à quelques millimètres d'elle, mais elle ne baissa pas le regard. Au contraire, elle l'affronta de tout son être.

Il esquissa un sourire, puis se pencha vers ses lèvres. Elle détourna son visage, ne lui offrant plus que sa joue et son cou. Amusé, il essaya l'autre côté. Elle réitéra l'action. Il éclata de rire. Puis son regard pétillant se voila lentement de désir.

« Tu es vraiment très belle Snow... »

Elle lui adressa un regard mauvais. Il accrocha son regard et un sentiment malaisant remplit la belle.

Il y avait de la sincérité dans son regard. Une forme de droiture qui le rapprochait énormément de David. Cette voix, ce visage, ce regard... c'était dérangeant. Elle tourna la tête, les yeux brillants de larmes. Son mari lui manquait.

James se pencha à son oreille. Ses lèvres s'arrêtèrent à quelques millimètres de sa peau.

« Cette nuit-là, cette fameuse nuit, tu m'as dit quelque chose au creux de l'oreille, exactement de la même manière que je suis en train de le faire. Un petit secret que tu m'as soufflé, à peine murmuré, mais qui m'a fait te faire l'amour encore et encore et encore... »

Elle se raidit en se souvenant.

« LaMeilleure nuit de ta vie, souligna James. C'est comme ça que tu l'as qualifiée, cette nuit-là, notre nuit.

Il recula d'un pas et l'observa. De son côté, Snow serra les poings et chercha au plus profond d'elle-même une forme de sérénité. Puis elle braqua son regard dans celui si familier de James.

« Tu te trompes, dit-elle avec la condescendance qu'on utilise pour parler à un enfant ou à un dangereux psychopathe. Tu prends tout de travers. Parce que James, il arrive parfois que les femmes simulent. Et avec toi, c'est ce que j'ai fait. »

De la fureur traversa le regard de son ravisseur et Snow profita de la brèche. Elle lui colla un coup dans les tibias et le poussa contre l'un des montants du lit. Il se prit la barre contre la tempe et jura. Le passage ainsi libéré, elle en profita pour se ruer vers la sortie. Mais arrivée à l'embrasure, elle s'arrêta. Son âme n'était pas en paix. Alors elle se retourna et jeta un dernier regard au frère de son époux.

« Ce qui s'est passé cette nuit-là ne signifiait rien. Tout ce que j'ai pu dire, ou _faire_, c'était pour mon mari et rien que pour lui. J'ai une famille avec lui. Et je l'aime plus que tout au monde ! »

Long silence, puis bref éclat.

« C'est très certainement vrai tout ça, dit-il en s'aggripant au montant du lit. Mais tu as une famille avec moi aussi maintenant. »

_... Quoi __?!_

Il se releva en titubant et s'avança.

« Ne t'approche pas ! cria-t-elle en reculant.

— Emma est votre fille, déclara James, en ignorant l'injonction. Mais ce petit garçon que vous avez laissé à Storybrooke ? Non.

— Neal est mon fils ! hurla la mère. Je lui ai donné naissance !

— Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit. J'ai dit qu'il n'était pas le _vôtre_. Je n'ai rien dit quant à savoir s'il était le _tien_. »

L'assertion que l'homme lui soumettait était à ce point insoutenable que Snow ne put la traiter. James s'en chargea à sa place.

« Alors si David Nolan n'est pas le père de ce petit bonhomme, qui peut bien l'être ? »

La réaction de la mère releva du réflexe. Elle se jeta sur l'homme, prêt à l'étrangler et à lui arracher la langue. Il inversa avec facilité leur position, avec la grâce d'un matador maîtrisant un taureau, et la plaqua sur le lit. Il s'installa à califourchon sur elle.

« Je vais te tuer ! vociféra la jeune femme en se débattant comme une furie. Je vais te tuer !

— Non tu ne le feras pas ! » éclata brusquement l'homme.

Palette d'arguments s'ouvraient à lui. Du plus logique — à savoir qu'il était déjà mort — au plus sentimental — elle était dans le camp des gentils et les gentils ça ne tue pas.

Il choisit le plus douloureux.

« Tu ne le feras pas, parce que je suis le père de ton fils ! »

Silence totale dans la pièce. 1.., 2..,

« Non ! »

Elle hurla et le repoussa contre le mur. Il jura, elle rampa dans un coin de la pièce, et s'y réfugia en pleurs.

Elle était dévastée.


End file.
